Star Wars/F
Felucia Felucia was a lush, tropical world located in the Outer Rim Territories. In 19 BBY, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was leading a squadron of Clone Troopers on Felucia when the newly self-appointed Emperor, Palpatine executed Order 66. Per the order, Aayla's own troopers turned against her and gunned her down, shooting her multiple times in the back until she was dead. Fest Fest is a planet located in the Fest system, making it the primary inhabitable world of that system. It was known for its deep valleys and snow-peaked mountain ranges. During the years when the First Galactic Empire was in power, Fest was home to an Imperial scientific research station. The man known as Cassian Andor was born on Fest twenty-six years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Figrin D'an Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes Finalizer The Finalizer is the first of the new Resurgent-class Star Destroyers of the First Order. An immense dagger-shaped capital ship, it is twice the size of the Imperial Star Destroyer cruiser ships deployed during Galactic Civil War. It is commanded by General Hux and his First Order rival Kylo Ren, who operate under the authority of Supreme Leader Snoke. The Finalizer has a complement of two TIE fighter starfighter wings, one-hundred assault craft, and a legion of First Order Stormtroopers. The Finalizer 's weaponry employs kyber crystals that were harvested from the Unknown Regions, which powers the ship's turbolaser batteries, making them stronger than any Imperial-era starship weapon. The Finalizer was active thirty years after the Battle of Endor and was pressed into service during the First Empire's bid to destroy the New Republic by attacking the Hosnian system, the skirmish on Takodana, and later, the Battle of Starkiller Base. Finn The early life of the man who would one day become known as Finn is something of a mystery. He was born of a human family, but taken as an infant by the First Order where he was raised to become part of their Stormtrooper division. Per the edicts of General Hux, Stormtroopers underwent intense behavioral conditioning to insure obedience during their development. Like all troopers, this man was not given a name, but a serial number: FN-2187. 2187 served under Captain Phasma on the ''Finalizer''. In addition to his duties as a Stormtrooper, FN-2187 also worked on the ship as a janitor. FN-2187 was a little different from his peers however, and believed that human life held great value, even beyond the discipline governed by the First Order. Captain Phasma regarded him as an exceptional trooper, but also sensed that he needed to be watched rather closely. She made it a point to remember his designation (as she did with all the troopers under her command) and could identify him on sight. FN-2187 became friends with another trooper designated FN-2003. The First Order sent a squadron of Stormtroopers, led by First Order commander Kylo Ren to the village of Tuanul on the planet Jakku. They were tracking a member of the Republic Resistance who had made contact with a villager named Lor San Tekka, who had a portion of a map leading the way to the last of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker. The Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, retrieved the information from Lor San Tekka and placed it within the safety of his astromech droid, BB-8. Kylo Ren slew Lor San Tekka, and captured Poe Dameron, but not before he could hide the data chip. Afterward, he ordered the stormtroopers to slaughter every remaining member of the village. The squadron opened fire on the innocent villagers without hesitation, some of whom, even used flame weapons to incinerate them. Poe Dameron fought back, firing at the troopers, and dealing a lethal shot to FN-2003. FN-2187 knelt at the body of his dying friend, who wiped a bloody hand-print upon 2187's helmet. This awakened something inside of 2187 and from that point on, he knew his conscience could not allow him to continue following the murderous ways of the First Order. When 2187 returned to the Finalizer, he knew he had to escape by any means necessary. He freed Poe Dameron and asked him if he could pilot a TIE fighter. In exchange for freeing him, 2187 wanted Poe to help him defect from the First Order. The two sneaked into the fighter wing bay and stole a TIE fighter with Poe piloting it, and 2187 serving as gunner. The ship was still moored down however, so 2187 had to shoot the cable line, as well as several troopers who were ordered to stop this unauthorized launch. Once freed, Poe and 2187 zoomed out of the ship. Read more... Firmus Piett First Battle of Geonosis The First Battle of Geonosis took place in the year 22 BBY and succeeded a "Cold War" incident known as the Separatist Crisis. It was followed by an eleven month conflict known as the Battle of Atraken on the planet Atraken. The events leading up to the battle were intrinsically tied to the Military Creation Act and the formation of the Grand Army of the Republic - an event that gave the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, great power throughout the duration of the Clone Wars. A Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi had learned about a secret genetics laboratory on the planet Kamino where an army of clone soldiers were being created based on the genetic template of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Although the creation of the clones had been ordered by the Jedi Council on behalf of the Republic, Obi-Wan learned that Jango had also been working for a fallen Jedi named Darth Tyranus, a man who secretly known as Count Dooku - leader of the Separatist Council and the architect behind the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Obi-Wan's investigation into the matter brought him to the planet Geonosis where he was captured by the warrior drones of Poggle the Lesser's, the Geonosian representative of the Separatist Council. When the Jedi Council on Coruscant learned about the creation of the clone army and that the leaders of the CIS were temporarily headquartered on Geonosis, they took active measure against them, hoping to bring the crisis to a halt and prevent an all-out war. The First Battle of Geonosis occurred in three separate stages: an orbital battle, an arena battle and a desert battle. Jedic Council member Mace Windu called in Jedi reserves from other worlds, including the other members of the council, numbering 212 to go to Geonosis. Jedi Master Yoda elected to go to Kamino to inspect the clone army that had been prepared for them. Arriving in the planet's orbit, Mace Windu and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, coordinated a strike against the Trade Federation droid starfighters. After engaging the enemy defenses, the Jedi starfighters were able to clear a path and establish a safe landing zone for the approaching Clone army. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 attempted to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi by infiltrating the Geonosian battle droid factory. While Padmé avoided being killed by the immense automatic machinery, Anakin fought his way through dozens of Geonosians. C-3PO suffered through a harrowing experience as well as his head was snatched from his body by an assembly line claw and attached to the frame of a battle droid. R2-D2 managed to drag C-3PO's headless body to a safe location. Anakin and Padmé were ultimately captured and brought out to the Petranaki Arena where they were to be publicly executed along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray presided over the event and unleashed three immense creatures, an Acklay, a Reek and a Nexu. Fortunately, the heroes were able to escape their bonds and avoid being devoured by the vicious animals. Mace Windu and his Jedi forces arrived just in time to lend Anakin and the others a hand. Count Dooku summoned an army of B1 battle droids and also unleashed the more powerful B2 super battle droids. Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a witness to the failed execution tried to get the drop on Mace Windu by firing his flame thrower at him. Mace shed his Jedi vestments and the two faced off against one another on the arena floor. Jango was nearly trampled to death by the charging Reek, but managed to kill it with several shots from his blaster. However, his jet pack was damaged during the incident and he was unable to fly away to avoid having his head lopped off by Windu's lightsaber. The other Jedi fought valiantly against the Separatist forces, but in the end, they were grossly outnumbered. The battle droids cut down the Jedi forces until only thirty remained. After they surrounded them in the center of the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to stand down. He offered Mace Windu the opportunity to surrender, but the stoic Jedi refused to lay down his saber. It was at that moment that Jedi Master Yoda arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic. Twelve Acclamator I-class assault ships landed on the ground offloading squadrons of clone troopers as well as various ground assault vehicles. Yoda coordinated the offensive and the Jedi worked alongside the clones to beat back the droid armies. Once they had forced the droid armies out of the arena, the Jedi led the clones into the outer desert where they mounted an offensive against Techno Union starships and Trade Federation core ships. While the Jedi continued the assault against the oncoming battle droids, the clone siege vehicles succeeded in destroying several of the retreating starships. Separatist leaders parted company and evacuated the area through their own personal means. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw an opportunity to capture Count Dooku and followed him to a hangar bay outside the population center. The two Jedi fought with Dooku, but the venerated Sith lord felled Obi-Wan and grievously injured Anakin by cutting off his right arm. Master Yoda arrived in time to save the younger Jedi and Dooku and he engaged one another in saber combat. Dooku ultimately retreated from the battle, but Yoda remained to administer care to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Though the battle ended inconclusively, several combatants, including Obi-Wan Kenobi believed that the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic. Master Yoda however, felt otherwise, and knew that this was just the beginning of a long and costly war. First Galactic Empire First Order The First Order is a vast military dictatorship that evolved from the ashes of the First Galactic Empire. The Order began building its power shortly following the close of the war, utilizing many of the same edicts as its predecessor. Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the Supreme Leader of the First Order was a man named Snoke. The commander of the First Order fleet was General Hux, who worked closely with Snoke's Dark Force apprentice, Kylo Ren, who seemed to share equal authority with Hux. Leading the First Order Stormtrooper regiment was a woman named Captain Phasma. In response to the activities of the First Order, those in opposition formed a Resistance, which was supported by the governing body of the New Republic. In addition to its ongoing plan to form a galactic dictatorship, the First Order also sought to exterminate any vestiges of the old Jedi Order, including those who were being trained by Luke Skywalker. Through Kylo Ren, this proved to be a successful venture, leaving only Skywalker as the last of the Jedi. Luke placed himself into exile, and nobody knew where to locate him. When the First Order learned about the existence of a map leading to Skywalker's location, they sent their agents out to retrieve it. This brought them to the planet Jakku where a portion of the map was in the possession of an elderly man sympathetic to the Resistance named Lor San Tekka. Kylo Ren led the landing party along with Captain Phasma leading her stormtrooper squads. They failed to recover the map, but Kylo Ren slew Lor San Tekka and captured a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron. Interrogation of Dameron led to the defection of a First Order stormtrooper named FN-2187, who had taken up a scavenger from Jakku named Rey. The First Order pursued these fugitives to the planet Takodana, but the Resistance caught wind of this attack and sent a squadron of X-wing fighters to run interference. Under the direction of Supreme Leader Snoke, the First Order demonstrated the destructive power of their great super-weapon. Headquartered at Starkiller Base, the First Order used the power of a sun to charge their laser guidance system, which sent out multiple blasts that completely destroyed all of the planets in the Hosnian system, which was the city-seat of the New Republic. The Resistance initiated a counter-offensive, which involved placing explosive charges inside the thermal oscillator at Starkiller Base, ultimately destroying it. The plan worked, though Snoke was able to get Kylo Ren and General Hux off the planet before the base exploded. First Order Stormtroopers Stormtroopes are the armored ground troop soldiers of the First Order. They are characterized by their stark white body armor, and their complete obedience to the chain of command. Stormtroopers are made up of human stock, which are mostly male, though some are female, including their direct leader, Captain Phasma. In the years following the Battle of Endor, a new Imperial regime was established under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke. Known as the First Order, they employed their own cadre of Stormtroopers, who were culled from human stock, rather than the clones used decades earlier during the Clone Wars. Human babies were taken from colony worlds raised to become servants of the First Order. They were brainwashed into being the perfect trooper, whose only function was to follow orders and obey the precepts of the Order. Many troopers were stationed out of a First Order headquarters on Starkiller Base, which had been outfitted with an immense super-weapon, that channeled solar energy, which could then be used to destroy entire star systems. Carrying on the principals of the First Galactic Empire, the First Order sought to wipe out the remaining elements of the Jedi. General Hux discovered that a portion of a map leading to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker had made its way to the planet Jakku. Hux sent his Sith enforcer, Kylo Ren, and a contingent of Stormtroopers to Jakku to recover the map. Failing to find the map, they were then instructed to wipe out all of the villagers. Most of the troopers on hand obeyed the command immediately, and used laser weapons and flame throwers to completely burn the village to the ground. One stormtrooper however, FN-2187, mustered the willpower to overcome his training, and refused to gun down innocent civilians. Soon after, he defected from the First Order and joined the Republic Resistance. Force, The Fozec Fozec was a dark-skinned male human who was an operative for the Imperial Security Bureau. During the waning days of the Galactic Civil War, he was assigned to go undercover and infiltrate the crime cartel of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. He was there to monitor Jabba's illegal activities and report back to the ISB, but Fozec saw great opportunity working for the other side and considered leaving the Imperial Security Bureau in favor of striking out on his own. Four years after the Battle of Yavin, Fozec was working in Jabba's throne room on the day that Luke Skywalker and his friends Lando Calrissian, Leia Organa and Chewbacca staged a rescue attempt on their friend Han Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite. He had a front row seat to most of the action taking place that day and was usually seen milling about behind Jabba's throne. When the alleged bounty hunter Boushh was revealed to actually be Princess Leia in disguise, Fozec was ordered to take her away where her clothing would be switched out for a slave girl's garb. Fozec was present at the Skirmish at Carkoon when Jabba and his entourage ordered Luke and the others (including a revived Han Solo) to be fed to the Sarlacc. Fozec was aboard Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna. He was one of dozens of people who died when the vessel exploded after Luke Skywalker fired a deck cannon into the hull of the ship. FX-7